Gut & Böse
by Lorelai-Stevens
Summary: Ist das Böse wirklich immer schlecht? Kann das Gute uns enttäuschen? Kann eine Liebe der Beiden existieren oder stürzt sie alle Anderen mit sich ins Verderben? Fanfiction-Epos über den zweiten Krieg gegen Voldemort. Katie B./Adrian P.
1. Die Prophezeiung

**GOOD'N'EVIL**

* * *

><p>Undisclosed Desires | Man in the mirror | Closure<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Good'N'Evil:<strong>

Ist mein Fanfiction-Epos über den zweiten Krieg. Er beinhaltet jede Menge Liebe, Hass, Drama, Verrat, Romantik, Tod, Leben, Sehnsucht, Hoffnung, Verzweiflung, Kampf. Hauptcharaktere sind Katie Bell und Adrian Pucey.

**Disclaimer:**

Die Charaktere, die ihr aus den HP-Büchern kennt, gehören J.K. Rowling, ebenso wie Hogwarts, die Todesser und alles, was mit HP in Verbindung steht. Alles, was ihr nicht kennt gehört mir, aber ich verdiene damit kein Geld. Schade eigentlich.

**Das Vorwort...**

Habe ich selbst geschrieben. Ich habe mich vorher noch nie im Dichten versucht, aber ich wollte unbedingt dieses Vorwort in der Form, wie es jetzt ist. Sollte ich also eine schreckliche und unbegabte Poetin sein, wisst ihr es jetzt :D

So und jetzt ist genug vorgeschwafelt worden, es ist Zeit, dass ihr wisst, was wirklich passiert, wenn Adrian und Katie eine Beziehung miteinander anfangen. Was passiert, wenn ein Slytherin kein Slytherin sein will. Was passiert, wenn Katie nicht so perfekt ist, wie wir sie sehen, sondern eben auch nur ein Mensch. Was passiert, wenn Lorelai zu viel Star Wars guckt.

Viel Spaß mit

Good'N'Evil

* * *

><p><strong>VORWORT<strong>

x

Einen von Sechsen

findet am Ende der Tod,

weil er zerfressen von Neid

nicht sieht was ihm droht.

x

Der Zweite der Sechs abwendet,

was der Dritten blüht

und findet gen Ende

worum sich ein jeder bemüht.

x

Rache und Mordlust die Dritte leiten

und allein ihr Herz berühren

bis einer kommt, sie abzuleiten,

und auf den rechten Weg zu führen.

x

Wer am Anfang am nichtigsten,

dessen Herzenswunsch bleibt unerfüllt,

und der ist von Todesangst umhüllt,

verrät, die ihm am Wichtigsten.

x

Fünf und Sechs sind grundverschieden,

einander stets natürlich' Feind.

Ihr Schicksal, das ist längst entschieden,

nur einmal es sie zwei vereint.

Verbunden durch Hass, verbunden durch Liebe

durch Eifersucht und die Begierde,

durch Lug und Trug,

durch Recht und Pflicht.

Trotz langem Kampf um Böse und Gut,

ist des Einen Leben des Anderen Tod.

Und obwohl sie nie einander finden

um sich auf ewig fest zu binden

nie eine Liebe größer war

als die des Slytherins und seiner Gryffindor.

x

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc.<strong>


	2. Der Zweite Orden

**Good'N'Evil**

Undisclosed Desires | Man in the mirror | Closure

Kapitel 1 – **Reunion**

"_Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth stand united, _

_there is no hope for any of us._"

—Albus Dumbledore

* * *

><p>Der Orden des Phönix existierte nicht mehr. Nach Lord Voldemorts Sturz im Oktober 1981 war er aufgelöst worden – wo kein schwarzmagischer Bösewicht mehr war, wurde auch kein Widerstandsorden gebraucht. Die übrigen noch lebenden Mitglieder - die, die von den Todessern noch nicht brutal ermordet worden waren - 14 an der Zahl, zwei davon dauerhaft fluchgeschädigt und einer lebenslänglich in Askaban, waren insgeheim erleichtert. Nach all dem Krieg, all den Verlusten und all der Angst, die während Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft zum ständigen Begleiter geworden waren, erinnerte der Orden sie nur an Dinge, die sie lieber verdrängten.<p>

Der Frieden dauerte nicht ganz 14 Jahre.

Vierzehn Jahre, in denen so mancher Todesser beteuerte, er hätte unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden und wäre sich seiner Taten nicht bewusst gewesen; vierzehn Jahre, in denen sich die magische Welt von dem Schrecken und dem Grauen erholen konnte. Vierzehn Jahre, in denen der Orden des Phönix nicht mehr war als eine blasse Erinnerung an dunklere, verzweifelte Zeiten, in denen kein Platz gewesen war für Liebe, für Familie, für Freude oder Glück. Vierzehn Jahre, in denen man sich die Wunden lecken, Kraft tanken und sich nochmals wappnen konnte.

Für die zweite Runde.

Albus Dumbledore schritt angespannt in seinem Büro auf und ab; knapp eine Stunde war vergangen, seit ein verstörter Harry Potter mit der Leiche Cedric Diggorys im Arm in den Irrgarten zurückgekehrt war und seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt hatte. Wenn man es genau nahm, so hatte der Junge sogar seine unangenehmsten Erwartungen noch übertroffen. Der dunkle Lord war zurückgekehrt und wenn man den Worten Severus Snapes Glauben schenken konnte (und das war angesichts seiner prekären Lage doch anzunehmen)mächtiger und erbarmungsloser als zuvor. Nichts Geringeres als die Rückkehr eben dieses Mannes würde ihn dazu veranlassen, die in der Zwischenzeit zu den „alten Kämpfern" gewordenen, ehemaligen Ordensmitglieder so Hals über Kopf in seine Schule zu beordern. Nicht alle, selbstverständlich, der Orden war schließlich ein Geheimverband und ein derartiger Menschenauflauf in seinem Büro würde höchst verdächtig aussehen. Er hatte Sirius Black damit beauftragt, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher und Remus Lupin zu benachrichtigen. Mittels seines Patronus hatte er dem Rest die knappe Nachricht zukommen lassen, sich so schnell es ihnen nur irgend möglich war bei ihm einzufinden.

Es war Zeit, den Orden des Phönix erneut ins Leben zu rufen.

Im Kamin unweit des Schreibtisches tauchte mit einem leisen _Wuuusch_ eine verschwommene, rotierende Silhouette auf. Rußbedeckt und hustend stolperte keine Sekunde darauf Emmeline Vance aus dem Kamin und nur einen Wimpernschlag später folgte auch der strohblonde Sturgis Podmore ihrem Beispiel.

„Was ist passiert, Albus?", fragte Emmeline sofort und klopfte sich die Asche vom Umhang. „Oh, Verzeihung, Sturgis, ich hab dich nicht kommen sehen…"

„Einen Moment Geduld noch, Emmeline, meine Liebe.", antwortete Dumbledore. Im nächsten Moment war Fußgetrappel auf den steinernen Treppenstufen zu vernehmen. Die Tür zum Schulleiterbüro wurde aufgestoßen und Professor McGonagall erschien, den Mund zu einem noch dünneren Strich verzogen als sonst und kalkweiß im Gesicht.

„Alastor wurde zur Überwachung ins St. Mungo gebracht – sein Zustand ist stabil, aber den Umständen entsprechend, er wird bis morgen dort bleiben müssen. Kein Wunder, monatelang in einem Koffer eingeschlossen, halb verhungert-''

„_Moody_?", fragte Sturgis ungläubig. „Alastor Moody?"

„Der Echte zur Abwechslung.", bestätigte Professor McGonagall Kopf nickend und schürzte die Lippen. „Nicht zu fassen was er durchmachen musste, eine halbe Ewigkeit im Dunkeln und das bei seiner Paranoia… Und dieser _Crouch_-'' Sie brach ab und schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

„Crouch?", fragte nun auch Vance verwirrt.

Plötzlich aufzüngelnde, grüne Flammen verkündeten die Ankunft von Hestia Jones, die sich ungelenk aus dem Kamin kämpfte, ihre schwarze Lockenmähne schüttelte und Ruß über den Teppich verteilte.

„Albus!", rief Doge entzückt, der als nächster ankam und durchquerte den Raum mit wenigen Schritten, um Dumbledore die Hand zu schütteln. „Lange her, viel zu lange… So viel zu tun, viel zu viel, ja ja – aber was ist passiert? Deine Nachricht kam, nun ja, doch sehr überraschend will ich meinen.", haspelte er in seiner pfeifenden Stimme und sah sich um, als bemerke er erst jetzt, dass er nicht der einzige Besucher war. Hestia diskutierte in verhaltener Lautstärke mit Emmeline, um zu erfahren, weshalb sie hier war. Dumbledore räusperte sich und wo vorher noch aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr gewesen war, herrschte schlagartig Stille.

„Ich fürchte", begann Dumbledore ungewohnt angespannt, „ich fürchte ich schulde euch allen eine Erklärung. Bitte verzeiht mir meine Unverschämtheit, euch alle zu später Stunde noch hierher zu bitten, doch ich muss euch von etwas in Kenntnis setzen, das euch alle sehr schockieren wird..."

Vance warf Podmore einen nervösen Blick zu, Professor McGonagall raschelte unruhig mit ihrer Robe.

„Lord Voldemort" – nahezu alle Anwesenden im Raum zuckten erschrocken zusammen, Podmore zerbrach den merkwürdigen, gläsernen Gegenstand, den er aufgekratzt in den Händen gerollt hatte – „Lord Voldemort hat heute Nacht mit Peter Pettigrews Hilfe seine volle Macht und seine menschliche Gestalt zurück erlangt. Er ist wieder da. Gegenwärtig befindet sich Severus Snape, der unter höchster Lebensgefahr für den Orden spioniert, auf einem Todessertreffen der zweiten Stunde, um mehr zu erfahren."

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang war es totenstill. Dann aber, als die Gehirne rings um ihn herum erfassten, welchen Sinn Dumbledores Worte ergaben, brach die Hölle los: Jones schnappte nach Luft, Vance unterdrückte einen schrillen Aufschrei, Doge japste atemlos und Podmore stand wie vom Donner gerührt daneben, ohne ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln.

„Wann?", wollte er fassungslos wissen.

„Wie-'', keuchte Vance erschüttert und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, um nicht umzukippen.

„Minerva.", sagte Dumbledore nur und winkte sie in die Mitte des Büros, wo alle sie deutlich hören konnten. Jones und Vance tauschten erneut verwirrte Blicke. Die nächste Stunde lauschten die ehemaligen Ordensmitglieder grimmig McGonagalls Worten, die Barty Crouch Juniors Geschichte wiedergab. Dann kehrte erneut Schweigen ein. Jones, die mehrmals während McGonagalls Berichterstattung empört aufgesprungen war, saß nun zusammengesackt auf einem Stuhl und starrte mit eingefrorenem Gesichtsausdruck eines der Portraits an.

Dumbledore schwieg ebenfalls. Er kannte die Geschichte, er hatte geahnt, was kommen würde und doch – jetzt, da es so weit war, erfüllte es ihn mit Grauen. Dass Lord Voldemort eines Tages zurückkommen würde, hatte er gewusst – er hatte es von dem Moment an gewusst, als die Macht des dunklen Lords in sich zusammenfiel.

„Und was nun?", fragte Doge in die unangenehme Stille hinein und seine Stimme zitterte. Er hatte Angst – selbstverständlich, wer hatte in Zeiten wie diesen keine Angst? Erstaunlich, wie schnell der alte Zustand wieder eingekehrt war.

„Das Ministerium muss informiert werden!", merkte Podmore an und Jones nickte zustimmend. „Jemand muss sofort in die Zentrale und dort Alarm schlagen."

„Das wird nichts nützen, Hestia.", widersprach McGonagall kopfschüttelnd. „Fudge war hier, Albus hat mit ihm gesprochen. Auf die Unterstützung des Zaubereiministeriums ist nicht zu hoffen. Fudge hat sich sehr deutlich ausgedrückt." Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und ein wütendes Schnauben durch die Nase sagte allen, was sie davon hielt.

„Er hat nicht vor etwas zu unternehmen?", schlussfolgerte Vance. „Ist er verrückt?"

„Muss er sein, wenn er so bereitwillig zur Seite tritt und Du-weißt-schon-wem den Weg ebnet, unsere Welt und uns alle gleich mit zu vernichten.", bemerkte Jones trocken und ballte die Hand zur Faust.

„Kann Barty Crouch Junior seine Aussage nicht wiederholen? Fudge soll ihn verhören, er kann unmöglich an seiner Aussage zweifeln.", schlug Doge halbherzig vor.

„Crouch ist nicht mehr vernehmungsfähig, dafür hat das Ministerium ebenfalls bestens gesorgt.", sagte McGonagall verdrossen. „Fudge bestand darauf, einen Dementor als persönlichen Leibwächter mit sich zu nehmen und- Nun, den Rest könnt ihr euch bestimmt denken."

Ein Schaudern ging reihum. Zu ihrem Leidwesen konnten sie es sich sogar sehr gut vorstellen.

„Was ist mit dem Potter-Jungen?", fragte Podmore zweifelnd. „Er war doch dabei, Fudge muss ihm doch glauben."

„Oh bitte, Sturgis, wenn Fudge Albus für einen Narren mit zu viel Fantasie und Freizeit hält, glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass er dann Potters Wort für bare Münze nimmt?", herrschte Jones ihn an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wohl kaum.", gab Podmore bedrückt zu.

„Potter hat doch Diggorys Leiche zurückgebracht, stimmt's? Sie sollte Beweis genug sein, könnte man meinen." Vance runzelte die Stirn.

„Nicht für den Zaubereiminister, offensichtlich."

„Aber nicht einmal _Fudge_ könnte _so_ dämlich sein-"

„Nun, doch, wie du siehst-"

„Aber wer außer Du-weißt-schon-wem hätte ihn denn sonst umgebracht? Außer Potter war doch keine Menschenseele in der Nähe."

Podmore setzte eine Da-hast-du-es-Miene auf.

„Du meinst, Fudge denkt, Potter selbst hätte Diggory erledigt?", rief Vance entsetzt. „Unmöglich!"

„Wenn er wirklich versucht Du-weißt-schon-wer's Rückkehr zu verschleiern würde ihm das gut in den Kram passen, oder nicht? Er behauptet einfach, Potter hätte Diggory mit dem Trimagischen Pokal erschlagen, um das Turnier zu gewinnen und schon hat er seinen Sündenbock, den er der Welt präsentieren kann."

„Aber-"

„Mit haarsträubenden Diskussionen kommen wir in diesem Fall auch nicht weiter.", beendete McGonagall das Thema harsch und sah Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an: „Was hast du nun vor, Albus?"

Dumbledore verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. „Das, wozu ich euch alle heute Nacht hierher gebeten habe. Dasselbe, das schon beim ersten Mal das Einzige war, was wir tun konnten. Uns so gut es uns irgend möglich ist gegen Lord Voldemort zu Wehr setzen und _hoffen_-"

Kurze Stille entstand, in der alle ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen und Dumbledore zu der Stange hinüber schritt, auf der Fawkes, der Phönix, sich niedergelassen hatte.

„… _hoffen_, dass der Orden des Phönix ihn zur Strecke bringen kann."

Emmeline hielt die Luft an. Der Orden - oder zumindest was von ihm übrig geblieben war – war mitunter ihre einzige Chance. Ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, wie immer wenn sie es nicht schaffte, die Erinnerungen an den ersten Phönixorden zu verdrängen. Dearborn, Meadowes, Fenwick, die Prewetts… So viele von ihnen hatten im Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Todesserriege ihr Leben lassen müssen und Emmeline zweifelte nicht daran, dass es dieses Mal anders sein würde. Aufmerksam sah sie von Hestia zu Elphias, von Elphias zu Sturgis und wieder zurück. Wer würde sich diesmal opfern müssen wie die Potters? Welche Familien würden dieses Mal aussterben wie die McKinnons? Und welche von ihnen würden dieses Mal als menschliche Wracks enden wie die Longbottoms? Sie schauderte. Der Orden war ihre einzige Chance. Sie würden kämpfen. Egal um welchen Preis.

Sie fing Hestias erwartungsvollen Blick auf und nickte kaum merklich, bevor sie sich erhob.

„Auf mich könnt ihr zählen." Mehr brauchte sie nicht zu sagen, die anderen würden verstehen.

Hestia zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. „Den Teufel werd ich tun und mir das entgehen lassen."

„Dito", meinte Sturgis leichthin. Was sonst? Der Krieg würde sie früher oder später alle einholen.

Doge nickte nur schnell. Er hatte Angst davor zu sprechen – er befürchtete, seine Stimme könnte ihm ihren Dienst versagen.

Dumbledore glitt ein leichtes Lächeln über die Lippen. Er hatte nicht eine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, dass sie alle erneut in den Kampf ziehen würden. Zu viele Freunde galt es zu rächen, zu viel gab es zu verlieren. Er fing wieder an, vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab zu schreiten.

„Ihr wisst was zu tun ist… Der Orden des Phönix hat enorme Verluste erlitten, wir sind augenblicklich zu wenige um operieren zu können. Das Erste, was wir tun müssen, wird sein, die Menschen von Lord Voldemorts Rückkehr zu überzeugen. Hestia-", sprach er die Aurorin an. „Du bist in der Zentrale, du weißt am besten, wer von den Auroren bereit wäre, sich uns anzuschließen."

Hestia nickte. Sofort nahm sie eine ganz andere Haltung ein. Ihr Blick wurde scharf und sie trat vor in die Mitte des Raumes. „Shacklebolt, Abbott, O'Leary, Laurie, Tonks und Bell.", zählte sie mit geschäftsmäßiger Stimme auf. „Möglicherweise noch Fawcett und Montgomery, aber ich würde meine Hand nicht für sie ins Feuer legen." Sie runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. „Bei Shacklebolt, Tonks und O'Leary bin ich mir fast hundertprozentig sicher, Moody war Tonks Mentor, sie geht in Ordnung, etwas schusselig aber ein Ass in Tarnung und Maskierung. Metamorphmagus. Sie könnte uns nützlich sein. Shacklebolt hat mit mir zusammen an diesem Vampirfall in Greenwich gearbeitet, ich kenne seine Ansichten, er ist dabei – ziemlich hohes Tier, wenn Scrimgeour und Robards befördert werden oder abnippeln übernimmt er die Zentrale, darauf wette ich meinen Besen…"

Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Abbott geht auch klar – es könnte sein, dass sie nicht beitritt, ihre Tochter Hannah geht hier zur Schule und wenn Abbott so offen gegen die Todesser auftritt bringt sie sie damit in Gefahr. Das Risiko wird sie nicht eingehen, aber sie wird uns zumindest unterstützen. Laurie und Bell kommen frisch von der Akademie, sind noch etwas grün hinter den Ohren, aber kommen beide aus brillanten Familien, die schon früher im Widerstand tätig waren. Sie kommen auf jeden Fall in Frage. O'Leary hatte bereits persönliche Differenzen mit der verfluchten Todessermeute, es ist also nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie zu uns kommt."

„Was ist mit Dawlish? Proudfoot und McLeod?", schlug Podmore vor und Hestia schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Dawlish kriecht Fudge tiefer in den Hintern, als er groß ist, der kleine Schleimscheißer. Proudfoot verplappert sich zu leicht und McLeod fehlen die Nerven."

„Forsyth?", wagte Podmore noch einen Versuch und Jones legte die Stirn in Falten. „An die hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht… Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich werde ihr mal ein bisschen auf den Zahn fühlen."

„Gut." Dumbledore nickte wohlwollend. „Außerdem wird ein Teil von Arthur Weasleys Familie dem Orden beitreten wollen, nehme ich an, jetzt, wo fast alle ihre Kinder erwachsen sind…"

„Arme Molly.", murmelte Emmeline und Sturgis nickte. Die Weasleys hatten im letzten Krieg schon genug verloren.

„Die Zwillinge sehen genauso aus wie Fabian und Gideon. Würde ich es nicht besser wissen, ich würde schwören sie wären es.", sagte Professor McGonagall. Für einen Moment hielt sie inne, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, so als wolle sie einen lästigen Gedanken abschütteln. „Nun, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Womöglich plant Du-weißt-schon-wer gerade seinen ersten Schachzug. Wir wissen alle, was wir zu tun haben."

Alle nickten.

„Na dann." McGonagall atmete tief durch die Nase und rückte ihren Umhang zurecht. „Auf in den Kampf."

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc.<strong>


	3. Ihr Wisst Schon Was

Disclaimer: Rowlings Charaktere sind wie Bibliotheksbücher - ich leihe sie mir aus, arbeite mit ihnen und gebe sie nachher unbeschadet (Na ja, "unbeschadet" - Vielleicht etwas gebraucht…) wieder zurück.

A/N: Vielen lieben Dank für die bisherigen 8 Reviews! Die Story hat bisher mehr als 130 Hits, schade, dass sich nicht mehr Leute dazu durchringen konnten, ein Feedback abzugeben. Aber das macht die Freude über euch 3 nur noch größer! Ihr seid toll, fühlt euch gedrückt und seid herzlichst bedankt!

* * *

><p><strong>Good &amp; Evil<strong>

Undisclosed Desires | Man in the mirror | Closure

Kapitel 2 – **Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Was**

‚_Every beginning is difficult, particularly the beginning of the end.'_

_- Zarko Petan_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Der Tagesprophet<strong>__, __**3. Juli 1995**_

_Am Abend des 2. Juli machte ein Muggeleinbrecher in Cornwall eine grausame Entdeckung: Auf einem seiner Raubzüge in einem auf den ersten Blick bewohnt wirkenden Herrenhaus im Süden der Grafschaft fand er zwei Leichen vor. Die Inneneinrichtung des Hauses war völlig zerstört, die Leichen in nicht tragbarem Zustand, erzählte er der Muggel-Polizei. Zwei Angestellte des Zaubereiministeriums nahmen sich der Situation an. Obwohl es sich zweifellos um Mord handelt, wurden von der Ermittlung jedoch noch keine Details bekannt. Es entstand ein Schaden von aufgerundet etwa einer 200.000 Galleonen. Die Identitäten der beiden Opfer konnten bisher noch nicht festgestellt werden. Die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung bittet um Ihre Mithilfe. Hinweise sind dem Büro für Ermittlung und Aufspürung zu übermitteln._

_Es berichtete: Doug Harmish_

* * *

><p><strong>2. September, 1995<strong>

Mit einem lauten Knall ließ Miles Bletchley sein Zaubertränkebuch auf den Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen. Adrian Pucey, der versucht hatte einen sehr komplizierten Buchstaben für seine _Alte Runen_ Hausaufgabe zu zeichnen, sah erwartungsvoll auf und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was ist damit?"

Miles zeigte anklagend auf das Buch. „Allem Anschein nach kam sich der Vorbesitzer wahnsinnig intelligent dabei vor zu jedem Rezept seinen Senf dazu zu geben. Überall ist etwas durchgestrichen und der Umschlag hat sicher auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen."

Er ließ sich mit verdrießlicher Miene in den gegenüberliegenden Sessel plumpsen. „Ich habe mein eigenes Buch Gabriel gegeben, weil er bei _Flourish & Blotts_ keines mehr bekommen hat, also musste ich Snape nach einem Buch fragen. Das hier ist das einzige was übrig ist und jetzt weiß ich auch, weshalb. „Es ist scheiße."

Adrian langte nach dem Buch und schlug die erste Seite auf. „_Eigentum des Halbblut-Prinzen_", las er mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er sah Miles an. „Wer zum Henker ist der Halbblut-Prinz?"

Miles zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste dass dieser arrogante, kleine Kriecher Malfoy ein Reinblüter wäre, würde ich meinen Besen darauf verwetten, dass er es ist. Wer sonst würde sich selbst so betiteln? Es ist verdammt noch mal lächerlich, wenn du mich fragst."

Adrian blätterte das Buch von vorne bis hinten durch. Wie Miles gesagt hatte, fand er auf allen Seiten kleine, handgeschriebene Notizen an den Seitenrändern und nützliche Tipps zu bestehenden Rezepten. Mit dem Gefühl dass das Buch noch nützlich werden würde schloss er es und tastete in seiner Tasche nach seinem eigenen Zaubertränkebuch, um es Miles anzubieten.

„Hier, du kannst meins haben, wenn du möchtest."

„Wirklich?" Miles Laune schien sich augenblicklich zu bessern. Er schnappte sich das brandneu aussehende Zaubertränkebuch und verstaute es in seiner eigenen Tasche, bevor seine Aufregung der Skepsis wich. „Und was erwartest du im Gegenzug?"

„Wieso glaubst du, dass ich etwas dafür will?" wollte Adrian unschuldig wissen.

„Nun, es wäre das erste Mal in zehn Jahren dass du im Gegenzug für einen Gefallen nichts erwarten würdest", stellte Miles fest. „Erinnerst du dich an das eine Mal, als wir acht waren und ich dich gebeten habe mir dabei zu helfen den fliegenden Teppich meines Dads vom Dachboden zu schmuggeln und ich dir versprechen musste dir dafür mein Spickoskop zu schenken? Oder in der zweiten Klasse, als ich dich gebeten habe Sidney Anderson zu überreden mit mir auszugehen und du meintest, du würdest mir nur helfen wenn ich dir erlauben würde, meine Zauberkunst-Hausaufgabe abzuschreiben? Oder als wir zehn waren und-"

„Ich habs verstanden", unterbrach Adrian ihn mit den Händen fuchtelnd. „Ich bin ein elender Mistkerl. Erzähl mir etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß. Aber um es genau zu nehmen, da ist tatsächlich etwas, das du für mich tun könntest."

Sein bester Freund seufzte schicksalsergeben. „Das da wäre?"

„Geh zu Montague und sag ihm, dass ich dieses Jahr nicht mehr spielen werde", sagte Adrian leise und strich Strähnen seines schwarzen, zerzausten Haares aus der Stirn, die ihm jedoch sofort ihren Weg zurück fanden. „Er wird sich einen neuen Jäger suchen müssen, ob es ihm passt oder nicht."

„Was?" spie Miles entgeistert aus, dem die Idee ohne seinen besten Freund im Quidditch-Team zu spielen nicht gerade schmeckte. „Aber warum?"

„Ich habe meine Gründe", wich Adrian gedehnt aus und starrte unverwandt auf seine Hausaufgabe, während sich der Griff seiner Hand um die Feder darin verstärkte und seine Fingerknöchel weiß anlaufen lies.

„Bist du sicher?" wollte Miles wissen, dem Adrians Angespanntheit völlig entging._ Nichts Neues._ Miles war noch nie der aufmerksame, sensible Typ gewesen. Als Tröster war er völlig nutzlos und fragile Gefühlszustände entgingen ihm komplett. „Montague wird mich umbringen! Der Überbringer einer schlechten Nachricht ist ein schlechter Gast, nicht wahr! Was soll ich ihm denn erzählen?"

„Dir wird schon was einfallen", versicherte Adrian ihm und packte seine Bücher in seine Tasche, bevor er sich erhob. _Solange nur er sich nichts einfallen lassen musste_.

„Erfinde irgendwas. Erzähl ihm meinetwegen, dass ich etwas zu viel Spaß mit einer Frau hatte und mein Heiler mir davon abrät in naher Zukunft auf einem Besen zu sitzen."

Er täuschte ein verschmitztes Grinsen vor, klopfte Miles auf die Schulter, hängte sich seine Schultasche um und floh aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und weg von seinem Freund, solange er noch in der Lage war keine Miene zu verziehen, wenn er an die wahren Gründe für seinen Ausstieg aus dem Team dachte.

* * *

><p>Katie Bell arbeitete in der Bibliothek an einem Aufsatz über die Aufzucht und die Behandlung von Spulenwurzeln, den Professor Sprout ihnen bereits am zweiten Schultag aufgehalst hatte, als plötzlich die zwei Schüler an ihrem Tisch auftauchten, von denen sie bisher angenommen hatte, dass sie nicht einmal wussten,wo sich die Bibliothek überhaupt befand.<p>

"Wie läuft's, Kates?" grüßte George Weasley sie.

"Alles klar?" fügte sein identischer Zwillingsbruder Fred hinzu. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten nahmen sie links und rechts von ihr auf der Bank Platz.

"Du musst uns helfen", verlangte Fred und grapschte nach ihrem Aufsatz.

"Muss ich?" fragte Katie amüsiert und schnappte nach dem Blatt Pergament, bevor er in der Lage war sie wegen ihres schlechten Ausdrucks aufzuziehen.

"Du musst", bestätigte George und hielt den Aufsatz in der Hand, bevor sie überhaupt mit der Wimper zucken konnte. "Du wirst das hier zurück bekommen, sobald du uns geholfen hast." Er runzelte die Stirn als er den Text überflog. "Deine Ausdrucksweise ist fürchterlich!"

"Womit braucht ihr meine Hilfe, ihr Nervensägen?"

"Kein Grund grob zu werden, Miss Bell." Fred sah sich aufmerksam um, so als ob ein Troll jeden Moment zwischen den Buchregalen hervorspringen könnte. "Angelina wird in genau-" Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Armbanduhr "-zehneinhalb Minuten hier aufkreuzen und nach uns suchen. Wenn sie hier auftaucht wird sie vermutlich Feuer spucken vor Wut, weil sich Harry in Umbridges Unterricht Nachsitzen eingehandelt hat und durch puren Zufall-"

"-wir hatten rein gar nichts damit zu tun-"

"-hat oder hat Umbridge keine Molchsaugen in ihrem allmorgendlichen Tee vorgefunden und aus irgendeinem Grund denkt sie dass wir dahinterstecken und hat uns zu Strafarbeiten verdonnert."

"Wie kommt sie bloß darauf", wunderte Katie sich sarkastisch. "Lasst mich raten. Und jetzt wollt ihr, dass ich mir für euch ein stichfestes Alibi einfallen lasse, um das Donnerwetter, das euch so sicher erwartert wie das Amen in der Kirche, hinauszuschieben?"

"Exakt. Du bist nun einmal die überzeugendste Lügnerin, die wir kennen-"

"- nicht zu vergessen, dass dir die Leute absolut alles abkaufen, was du sagst-"

"-und niemand jemals nur auf die Idee kommen würde, dass dieses liebenswerte, anständige, wohl-erzogene Mädchen mit den blonden Locken und der Stupsnase, das immer so aussieht als würde es keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun, etwas tun könnte, das gegen die Regeln wäre-

"-insbesondere jetzt, da sie eine Vertrauensschülerin ist."

"Was, nur zu deiner Information, übrigens ein Grund ist, nicht mit dir befreundet zu sein, aber wir möchten es trotzdem. Aus reiner Herzensgüte", scherzte Fred und stupste spielerisch gegen ihre Nase.

"Ich denke, ich hab's verstanden. Was mich angeht, wart ihr nie in der Nähe von Umbridges Büro." Katie schnitt eine leidende Grimasse, während die Zwillinge ihre strahlendsten Lächeln aufsetzten und sie beinahe erdrückten.

"Wir LIEBEN dich, das weißt du doch, oder?" schleimte Fred und klimperte albern mit den Wimpern. "Ehrlich, Katie, du warst schon immer unser Liebling."

"Natürlich, als ob auch nur einer von euch beiden wüsste, wie man "ehrlich" überhaupt schreibt", seufzte Katie. "Also gut ihr Arschkriecher, hört mit dem Unsinn auf und gebt mir meine Hausarbeit zurück." Sie streckte fordernd ihre Hand danach aus, doch George zögerte und steckte den Aufsatz ein. "Lieber nicht. Vertrau mir, Kates, es ist nur zu deinem Besten. Deine Ausdrucksweise ist grauenvoll. Sogar noch schlimmer als Freds."

"He!" protestierte Fred.

"Traurig, aber wahr." Katie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und warf einen Blick auf die altertümliche, große Uhr über der Tür. "Meiner Zeitrechnung nach zu Folge habt ihr acht Minuten bis Angelina hier aufkreuzt. Erleuchtet mich, warum Harry bereits nach einer Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Nachsitzen bei Umbridge hat?"

"Oh, du wirst es lieben", Fred setzte ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf.

Das irritierte Katie. "Warum sollte ich es lieben, dass Harry in Schwierigkeiten steckt?"

"Es ist weniger die Tatsache dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckt als der Grund für seine Schwierigkeiten, den du lieben wirst, liebste Katie", korrigierte Fred und setzte sich rittlings auf die Bank, während George den Faden aufnahm. "Unsere liebe Professorin Umbridge hat versucht dem Jungen-der-vier-Mal-lebte weis zu machen, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer nichts als eine Ausgeburt seiner Fantasie ist und Cedric Diggory tot umgefallen ist, weil ihm gerade danach war. Du wirst dir wohl in etwa vorstellen können, was Harry davon gehalten hat."

Katie konnte nur noch den Kopf darüber schütteln, dass das Zaubereiministerium immer noch den Nerv hatte die Rückkehr Von-Dem-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf zu leugnen, wo es doch bereits Vermisstenmeldungen und Berichte über Morde erhielt, wie zum Beispiel im Juli, als zwei Menschen in Cornwall getötet worden waren. Diese Morde trugen eindeutig die Handschrift der Todesser. "Was hat Harry getan?"

"Eigentlich nichts Dramatisches. Hat ihr die Wahrheit über Cedric Diggory's Tod erzählt und hat sich ziemlich reingesteigert, als sie versucht hat ihn daran zu hindern", berichtete George mit unverkennbarem Stolz in der Stimme."

Fred tat, als wische er sich Tränen der Rührung von den Wangen. "Guter Junge."

"Wir haben ihn gut erzogen", stimmte George mit einem Nicken zu.

"Ihr seid beide Querköpfe", stellte Katie kopfschüttelnd fest. "Aber wo wir schon über Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen reden..." Sie versicherte sich, dass niemand lauschte und senkte die Stimme. "Gibt es irgendwas Neues in Bezug auf den Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Was?"

"Nah", sagte Fred leise und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

"Mom hat unsere Langziehohren gefunden, deshalb konnten wir keine geheimen Information mehr abpassen und jetzt wo sie wissen, dass wir rumschnüffeln, verwenden sie nur noch seltsame Code-Wörter und besprechen Top Secret Themen nur noch, wenn sie sicher sind dass wir schlafen", sagte George und es war ihm offen anzusehen, dass er noch immer verärgert darüber war außen vor gelassen zu werden. "Bei dir?"

"Auch nicht", erwiderte sie unzufrieden. "Mein Bruder hat mir einen Brief geschickt, aber nichts, was wir nicht schon wussten. Es werden immer noch Hexen und Zauberer vermisst, Fudge lebt immer noch im Glauben dass Dumbledore versucht ihn zu verdrängen und den Auroren sind die Hände gebunden, weil sie keine offizielle Erlaubnis haben, etwas zu unternehmen. Sie fühlen sich nutzlos, während Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer und seine Schoßhunde eine Armee aufbauen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Aber er hat es geschafft, zwei seiner Freunde für den Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Was zu rekrutieren."

"Es ist nicht viel, aber immerhin etwas", sagte George nachdenklich und Katie durchforstete ihr Gehirn nach einer Erinnerung, in der sie jemals einen Weasley-Zwilling so ernst gesehen hatte.

"Ich wünschte wir könnten irgendetwas Nützliches tun, anstatt nur herumzusitzen und darauf zu warten, dass etwas passiert", sagte Fred nachdrücklich. "Aber solange diese Umbridge hier herumstreunt, gibt es nichts was wir tun können um den Du-Weißt-Schon-Was zu unterstützen, außer zu versuchen die anderen davon zu überzeugen dass Dumbledore und Harry die Wahrheit sagen. Wie gut das funktioniert, haben wir ja gesehen."

Er schnaubte. "Dämliche Schwachköpfe, wiederholen alles was der Tagesprophet schreibt wie verdammte Papageien."

"Wir lassen uns etwas einfallen", sagte Katie zweifelnd, mehr um sich selbst zu überzeugen als Fred.

Solange das Ministerim sich weigerte, die Rückkehr von Dem-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf anzuerkennen und Umbridge in Hogwarts herumschlich und Rebellen aussortierte, gab es tatsächlich kaum etwas für sie zu tun. Gedankenverloren ließ Katie ihren Blick durch die nahezu leere Bibliothek schweifen, als ihr zwei Schüler ins Auge stachen. Sie saßen auf dem Boden an ein Regal gelehnt und beobachteten die vorbeilaufenden Schüler, ohne miteinander zu reden. Sie trugen die für Hogwarts üblichen, dunkelgrauen Uniformen, eingeschlossen der weißen Hemden darunter und locker gebundenen, silbergrünen Krawatten. Katies Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich.

"Vielleicht gibt es doch etwas, was wir tun können", setzte Fred an, der Katies Blick gefolgt war.

George, der wie üblich den Gedanken seines Zwillings durchschaut hatte, nickte. "Wir zerbrechen uns immer den Kopf darüber, welche Gefahr außerhalb Hogwarts auf uns lauert, aber was ist mit der Gefahr innerhalb Hogwarts?" sagte er bedeutungsschwer und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung der Slytherins. "Wir wissen alle dass die Schlangen mit Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem's Ansichten liebäugeln - man braucht sich nur Malfoy, den kleinen Bastard, oder Flint anzusehen. Wer versichert uns, dass sie nicht bei der ersten Gelegenheit zu ihm überlaufen?"

"Jemand sollte definitiv ein Auge auf das Pack haben, bevor sie auf krumme Ideen kommen", brummte Fred zustimmend. "Damit werden wir zwar immer noch nicht viel erreichen, aber es ist besser als tatenlos herumzusitzen."

"Euer Talent für Unfug wäre damit ausnahmsweise mal sinnvoll eingesetzt", schloss Katie und piekte George freundschaftlich zwischen die Rippen.

"Wie wahr!" George erhob sich und streckte sich genüsslich, bevor er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf und alarmiert zusammenfuhr. "Verdammt, Angelina wird jeden Moment hier sein. Komm in die Hufe, Fred."

"Zeit, die Fliege zu machen, allerdings", gab Fred zu und sprang auf die Füße um sich spöttisch vor Katie zu verneigen. "Es war uns eine Freude mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Miss. Und nicht vergessen, -"

"Kein Wort zu Niemandem über den Du-Weißt-Schon-Was", ratterte Katie nickend herunter. "Schon klar, dasselbe hat Sam mir schon an die zwanzig Mal eingebläut." Sie rollte die Augen und scheuchte sie davon, als sie sich nähernde Schritte wahrnahm, die verdächtig nach Angelina klangen, welche immer wie eine Herde wild gewordener Hippogreife stampfte, wenn sie wütend war. Sie sah gerade noch zwei rote Haarschöpfe hinter dem nächsten Regal verschwinden, als sich eine vor Wut schnaubende Quidditch Kapitänin vor ihrem Tisch aufbaute.

"Wo sind diese Pappnasen?" wollte Angelina aufgebracht wissen.

"Wer?" fragte Katie scheinheilig und gab vor, ihren Kräuterkunde-Aufsatz zu schreiben.

Angelina stakste um Katies Tisch herum und nahm verschiedene Bücher aus den Regalen, um hindurch zu lugen. "Die Brut des Teufels, der Grund warum ich mit zwanzig graue Haare haben werde! Sie müssen hier vorbeigekommen sein, Ernie Macmillan hat es mir erzählt." Katie hate das leise Gefühl, dass Ernie diese Information nicht freiwillig herausgegeben hatte. Angelinas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sie sah Katie forschend an. "Du würdest es mir doch sagen wenn sie hier gewesen wären, oder? Im Sinne unserer langjährigen Freundschaft und so weiter?"

"Im Ernst, Angelina, wem würde ich eher helfen - dir, mit der ich seit meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts befreundet bin und die mir auf dem Quidditchfeld immer den Rücken freihält, oder den Chaoszwillingen, die mir in der zweiten Klasse mit einem Spruch die Haare grün gefärbt und mir Kröten ins Bett geschmuggelt haben?" Sie setzte ihren unschuldigsten, vertrauenswürdigsten Blick auf. Angelinas Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher und sie seufzte ergiebig bevor sie sich auf die Tischkante setzte.

"Macht Sinn. Irgendwie", gab sie widerwillig zu und nahm Katies zweiten, halbfertigen Aufsatz vom Tisch. "Es ist nur die Tatsache dass sie mich wahnsinnig machen! Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung wie Wood es drei Jahre lang geschafft hat ein reguläres Training anzusetzen, wenn ich gerade mal einen Tag lang Kapitän bin und bereits drei meiner Mannschaftsmitglieder Nachsitzen haben! Ich wette, Wood wäre so etwas nie passiert."

Mit einem Blick auf das Pergament in ihrer Hand runzelte sie die Stirn. "Wow, Katie, du solltest wirklich an deiner Ausdrucksweise arbeiten."

* * *

><p>Seit Menschengedenken erforderte ein Slytherin zu sein eine Mischung aus Gleichgültigkeit, Hartnäckigkeit, die Fähigkeit seine eigene Meinung zu bilden und die Sturheit, auf diese zu bestehen. Vor allem jedoch sollte man eine dicke Haut haben. Als der Sprechende Hut ihn nach Slytherin geschickt hatte, hatte er ein gewisses Maß an Ablehnung erwartet. Es war vorherzusehen, dass seine Mitschüler von der Wahl des Hutes überrascht wären, schon alleine aus dem Grund dass all seine Geschwister in die Häuser der „Guten Jungs" sortiert worden waren.<p>

Seine _makellosen_ Brüder. Seine _perfekte_ kleine Schwester.

Er konnte ihren Blick auf sich spüren, aber sobald er aufsah wandte sie sich hastig ab und redete mit leiser Stimme auf die beiden Rotschöpfe zu ihrer Seite ein. Wenn sie wüsste, was er über sie wusste, würde ihr die Arroganz vergehen. Vertrauensschülerin. Beinahe hätte er aufgelacht.

Anfangs hatten sie alle versucht, ihre Bestürzung über seine Häuserangehörigkeit zu verbergen und bemühten sich, normal mit ihm umzugehen, doch sobald sie bemerkten dass nicht nur seine, sondern auch ihre eigene Beliebtheit darunter litt, gaben sie es schnell wieder auf. Damit hätte er leben können – dass seine Geschwister sich von ihm abwendeten, ihre scheinheiligen Freunde ihrem hinterlistigen Slytherinbruder vorzogen – doch es waren nicht nur Schüler aus den anderen Häusern, die ihn mieden.

Sobald sein Haus herausgefunden hatte, was seine Familie darüber dachte, begegneten ihm die Slytherins mit nichts als Misstrauen. Seine Klassenkameraden vermieden es, vor ihm miteinander – geschweige denn, mit ihm - zu sprechen, aus Angst, er könnte ihre kleinen Geheimnisse nach außen tragen. Bis sein jetziger, bester Freund diesem Unsinn ein Ende gesetzt hatte.

Inzwischen war es seine eigene Entscheidung, nicht mit seinen Klassenkameraden zu sprechen, abgesehen von seinem besten Freund. Nun, über die Bezeichnung „Freund" konnte man streiten – sie leisteten einander Gesellschaft, saßen beim Abendessen beieinander und arbeiteten im Unterricht zusammen und im Gegenzug akzeptierten sie die selbst gewählte Zurückgezogenheit des Anderen, ohne dumme Fragen zu stellen. Keiner von ihnen hatte diese Vereinbarung jemals in Frage gestellt und es hatte seither perfekt funktioniert.

So wie in diesem Augenblick, als sie nebeneinander auf dem Boden an ein Regal gelehnt saßen und die Stille der Bibliothek genossen, wohl wissend dass den jeweils anderen etwas bedrückte, aber auch akzeptierend, dass keiner von ihnen darüber zu sprechen vermochte. Sie brauchten einfach nur Gesellschaft.

Eine laute, herrische Stimme lenkte ihn fort von seinen Gedanken und er sah hinüber zu der Gryffindor Vertrauensschülerin, nur um Zeuge davon zu werden, wie sie ihrer naiven Freundin ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ins Gesicht log. Nichts Neues; es bestätigte nur wieder einmal, was er sowieso schon wusste. Jahrelang angestauter Zorn blubberte in den Tiefen seines Inneren und breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus.

Wie leicht könnte es anders herum sein. Wie leicht könnte er an ihrer Stelle stehen, beliebt bei den Klassenkameraden und Lehrern, Vertrauensschüler und Mitglied des Quidditchteams und wie leicht hätte sie seinen Platz einnehmen können, ihre Hogwartszeit im Kerker verbringen können, wo selbst ihre eigenen Mitschüler sie ausschlossen und wo jeder hätte sehen können, wer sie wirklich war.

„Alles klar, Gabe?" fragte Adrian nachdrücklich, darauf bedacht nicht in seine Privatsphäre einzudringen.

_Nein_, dachte er. „Alles klar", antwortete er stattdessen und sein Freund zog sich in sein selbstgewähltes Schweigen zurück. Sein Instinkt befahl ihm, Adrian nach seinem eigenen Befinden zu fragen, da dieser seit seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts in diesem Jahr etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben schien, aber ihr Übereinkommen hielt ihn davon ab. Gesellschaft im Austausch gegen Zurückhaltung. So besagte es der Deal.

Und Slytherins hielten sich immer an Deals.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc.<strong>

A/N:

_Marzena: _Vielen Dank, ich hoffe, du bleibst neugierig :)

_EllieSophie: _Das werde ich natürlich noch nicht verraten, ob Adrians Ausstieg aus dem Team freiwillig war, aber wenn du dranbleibst, wirst du es im Laufe der Geschichte noch erfahren ;)

_Stroiner: _Ein bekanntes Gesicht! Hallo! -durchknuddel- Dich kenn ich von meinen anderen FFs (: Freut mich dass du hierher gefunden hast. Ja, das mit der Reimform hat nicht ganz so ideal funktioniert, freut mich aber, dass du es trotzdem magst! Und was die Zickereien und Sticheleien angeht, ihr dürft gespannt sein!


End file.
